The invention relates generally to connectors, and more particularly to push-pull type connectors.
Push-pull type connectors may provide a quick method for establishing a communicative and/or power connection between systems and devices. Push-pull type connectors may be female such that a mating connector is received within a cavity of the female push-pull connector. The mating connector typically has threads projecting radially outward that are engaged by the push-pull connector. Push-pull connectors may also be male where the mating connector has a cavity that receives the male push-pull connector. When the push-pull connector is male, the mating connector typically includes threads that project radially inward into the cavity and are configured to be engaged by the male push-pull connector.
In one known male push-pull type connector, the push-pull connector has a cylindrical body that is configured to be inserted into a cavity of a mating connector. The cavity is defined by a cylindrical wall that includes threads formed along a surface of the wall and project radially inward. The push-pull connector includes a cylindrical plug body having a mating end that is inserted into the cavity. The plug body is partially surrounded by separate segments where each segment extends along the plug body in an axial direction. The segments are made of a compressible material and have threads that project radially outward proximate to the mating end. The segments are separated from each other by gaps. The push-pull connector also includes sliding members that are movable in the axial direction along the gaps. To engage the push-pull connector and the mating connector, the plug body is inserted and advanced into the cavity. When the plug body is fully inserted into the mating connector, the sliding members slide along the plug body. Portions of each sliding members slide underneath the adjacent segments near the mating end. The segments are pushed radially outward and press against the inner threads of the cavity.
However, in order for the push-pull connector described above to form an appropriate interference fit with the mating connector, the segments require a certain size and thickness of the compressible material. The resulting size of the push-pull connector may not satisfy certain industry standards. Also, the gaps that separate the segments reduce an amount of available material for engaging the threads. In addition, the compressible material may not provide electrical shielding for the connection.
Accordingly, there is a need for a push-pull connector that forms an environmental seal and/or an electrical shield while satisfying predetermined requirements. Furthermore, there is a need for a male push-pull connector that may be constructed in a less costly manner than other known connectors.